Ark 20 Episode 17: Bringing down the beast... i guess
3491870-275482dz.png One day... Within District 2 Jin: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zyhQjJ5UgY) Waking up inside his den Frank could barley stand after what happen last night, he still couldn't believe it. Raising from his bed the naked justice fighter known as Frank grabbed a cloth as he placed it around his waist, looking out his mirror Frank watched his eyes. It seemed to change color from it's natural blue to an bright green color, as Frank looked out his window to see the bright sun he then looked at the time. :5:30: The Inugami clan was having an meeting with an buyer and Frank knew the KPD was to slow to catch on so he decided to put matters in his on hands. Quickly placing on his black top with the deaths head symbol spray painted onto it, a pair of black leather trousers, boots and a black leather belt which held a couple of flash bangs and grenades. His Black top held his Kevlar Shirt : An fire-retardant and chemical-resistant costume with triple-weave Kevlar positioned primary around the Skull Symbol. It has been colored either gray or black in several incarnations. On the chest is the suit's foremost feature, the striking symbol of a Skull. This has been within a yellow shield or just on its own, as a black Skull symbol. After he tight;y placed on his gloves. The gloves Framk are just basic combat gloves with the knuckles reinforced with brass and Kevlar. The gauntlets are custom-made bracers that wrap around his armored wrist; three sharp blades adorn the sides. These are retractable, so as to prevent accidental bloodshed in combat. They can also be used in a defensive manner, as Frank blocks enemy attacks with a cross arm stance, often using the blades to break knives, and, in extreme situations, swords. These gloves also has Retraction claws that are coated with something that's durable than titanium. Lastly throwing on his black leather jacket which was also bullet proof Frank quickly grabbed his Board sword along with his two guns which he safely placed on his hostel. As Frank was ready he picked up his suit case and walked out the door and getting an Taxi seeing he had destroyed his van last night making it over to D2 projects Frank quickly got onto a rooftop as he opened his case which held an sniper. Placing his hand on the trigger and aiming at one of the gang members Frank was awaiting for the leader to come out for he could take his shot. sniper.jpg Kin Tasanagi: Using his wolf instinct he'd be able to sniff him out. After his last scene he had been in. Kin had collected evidence prior to sniff him out. Through marital training. Kin has used his genius and his dog like sense's to create a counter measure against those with superior speed and fighting a hidden opponent. Using all of his sense's at once It gives a Kin a near 360 field of vision Using his sense's it gives him an increased sense of awareness. Which helps him in a lot of ways within his 360 field arond himself. Using the element of the Sekkiuken techniqe to push this base to a further extent. He also has the ability to automaticlly see a 50 meter field of vision around himself which can be extended through training.This instinct mode is also able to see through solid objects and smokescreens, even through most barriers. It can also differentiate between non-corporeal forms. Using this involuntairy his instincts would flare and create an non-corpoeral form to combat the one that was made against him. Kin does this as a counter-measure and cannot do this on his own. With his instinct's he's able to see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight. This being stated it allows him to see enemies and civilians through any layout and predict their movements. It also shows points of interest such as objects that can be used to stage accidents. As he stood behind frank, with the 45 caliber pistol aimed at the back of his head which could transform mind you. Clicked back. He began to speak.You were only 10 when you became a man. Your family were murdered by a hired Yakuza. However through further investigation , it was discovered that your mother and father owed alot of money to one of the head bosses. Possibly the Kagemaru. There shop wasnt selling enough and without any use for them anymore they were killed in cold blood. You've been killing yakuza your whole life. However the problem behind that is. Some of these bastards don't deserve to die. And with that alone. That makes you a criminal. So I have to take you in. So... Come quietly. " Kin wore the full KPD uniform and gear for this adversary. ( http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/District_1_and_2_Police_Department see the gear section on the page. ) " "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?" Pessimistic: Feeling the cold case gun press against his head an smile formed on his face not because him being shock of being caught, it was the fact that this officer thought he had Frank figured out. It wasn't cause of his parents it was the fact that his son and wife was murdered due to the Yakuza's he was going to start a new life with them move to a different state but his past had to follow him. After hearing Kin Frank dropped his sniper on the ground as he slowly turned around as he saw it was just a kid the gun still pointed at him as Frank knew he wasn't going to give up he wasn't going to stop till his list was done. "Alright you got me." Once Frank was placing his hand up in an fast motion he attempted to send his right hand towards Kin inner wrist the same hand he was using to point the gun at Frank if this would happen Kin's hand would be knocked backwards with enough force to send his gun to the ground. If for some reason kin attempted to shoot within this motion Frank would be ready/ If this would happen as Kin arm would be sent back Frank attempted to hit Kin with his Heel Drop/Axe Kick. With his left foot he attempted to raise his foot so high enough to hit Kin in the chin the first hit would stun Kin if hit as Frank would attempt to send his foot back down with an hard strike aiming to send Kin down onto the floor if this would happen Frank would notice the gang attempting to run from the scene seeing this as Frank would aim to run down the stairs of the rooftop. TsunKik.gif Kin Tasanagi: When frank attempted to strike his wrist kin would have dropped the weapon before his wrist was hit so it's drop straight down. As the fun fell down he'd extend his foot out so his right foot caught the gun on the tongue of his shoe. Kin's hand had been struck and the weapon dropped but when Frank came in with the kick he pulled his right forearm up to block the kick , pulling his foot up that the gun landed on at the same time ! As he blocked it with his right forearm he used his left forearm to catch the gun and place it right under the area behind his knee called the popliteal fossa (sometimes referred to colloquially as the knee pit, or poplit) is a shallow depression located at the back of the knee joint. The bones of the popliteal fossa are the femur and the tibia. The gun had been loaded with the standard KPD made weaponry that had been in the Flak jacket kin had been wearing. The fith pocket contains a special round of armor pericing bullets able to adept to any type of gun from a pistol to a sniper riffle. The bullets are made of a Steel base with a Titainium head, for double metallic damage. They’re only to carry around 3 rounds of these however. He would have fired twice doing the attack sequence within seconds before he'd let Frank drop to the ground had the bullets connected. And seeing the probability and fact that He had extended his leg for the kick and kin followed to with the kick in order to execute the strike. The ratio of connection had been really high. He would have shattered the knee , making frank unable to walk so kin could make an easy arrest. " I'm sorry... You made me do this. Come with me frank. We can get you some help. This won't bring your family back. " kin would have said walking over to franks fallen body ( had it connected ) with the hand cuffs. 9:55:02 PM Pessimistic: Feeling his leg being blocked Frank seemed to be defeated as he saw Kin catch his gun and attempted to put it in the pit of his leg. Before Kin could pull the trigger Frank sent his left foot and aimed to send an side kick towards Kin hand aiming to send his Gun flying off the rooftop they where in. If this would happen Frank wouldn't give Kin enough time to react as he aimed to send an hard punch towards the Jawline of Kin with enough force to not only send Kin head flying to the other side but to give Kin an Dislocated Jaw due to the reinforced brass and Kevlar 7883ffd6c4ad24107aa7a6856bbe33eb_broken-jaw-300x300_gallery.jpg If Kin was hit with the punch before he was able to turn around Frank quickly reached in his pocket and pulled the pin on his flash bag as he pulled the pin allowed it to drop on the floor at the same time he would pass Kin and as Frank would have his back to Kin the bomb would go off the bright blinding light would leave Kin eyes dazed for a couple of min due to the flash bang effect. Leaving Frank time to make his move on his target,Frank would be headed down the stairs of the projects aiming to head down passing people's apartments as he did. Kin Tasanagi: ( Feeling his leg being blocked Frank seemed to be defeated as he saw Kin catch his gun and attempted to put it in the pit of his leg. Before Kin could pull the trigger Frank sent his left foot and aimed to send an side kick towards Kin hand aiming to send his Gun flying ) however due to physics and gravity one cannot simply throw another leg out and then a punch to follow when the other leg was still being held up from a block. In example: ( As he blocked it with his right forearm he used his left hand to catch the gun and place it right under the area behind his knee called the popliteal fossa (sometimes referred to colloquially as the knee pit, or poplit) is a shallow depression located at the back of the knee joint. The bones of the popliteal fossa are the femur and the tibia. 'As stated here' ) Instead when frank pulled himself up his body would have slumped down due to gravity and kin would have used his gun to fire at each of his joints immobilize him as he backed up at the same Time. Aiming for his elbows , and his knees at the same time making it so he couldn't love at all. All the while backing up at the same time. And due to him being I mid air from his failed attempt to defy gravity the successful ness would have been at an all time high. If it had hit , his body would have hit the ground laid out back first ! Kin would have hovered over him with the smoking gun as he eyes him. Pessimistic: Once Frank's body fell it almost seemed over for him but thats when Kin messed up, once Kin shot at Frank elbows(You put a S so that mean you aim at both) and shot at the first one Frank would yell out but this was only a fake yell due to Frank having his Trench Jackie on which was bullet proof(Which was in my first post.) The bullet didnt do any damage as Kin wen for the second Frank waited as he then shot up as Kin aimmed at his other elbow as Frank attempted to send his whole fist up between Kin's leg as he aimed to stirke Kin's balls with an shocking punch. nut_punch_by_nomnom09-d4flmau.jpg Due to Kin not wearing a cup(Wasnt one listed on the page) Kin would take the full effect of Frank's punch this was enough force to cause his balls to pop on impact Due to his reinforced brass and Kevlar. The chances of this landing was pretty high due to Kin not knowing of Franks bullet proof jacket.(Plus u never posted what would happen if you missed!) If this landed Kin body would go into shock due to blood sense as his whole body would feel pain if this hit Frank would quickly leave Kin there as he would leave the area in a hurry hoping to find his target. Kin Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtiQByDcAWw )( Once Frank's body fell it almost seemed over for him but thats when Kin messed up, once Kin shot at Frank elbows(You put a S so that mean you aim at both) and shot at the first one Frank would yell out but this was only a fake yell due to Frank having his Trench Jackie on which was bullet proof(Which was in my first post.) The bullet didnt do any damage as Kin wen for the second Frank waited as he then shot up as Kin aimmed at his other elbow as Frank attempted to send his whole fist up between Kin's leg as he aimed to stirke Kin's balls with an shocking punch. ) However, once again, due to lack of detail. It was clearly stated in MY first post. That Kin had everything on the KPD District 1 and 2 page, and in my second post i actually stated the type of bullet he would use. In example now ( The gun had been loaded with the standard KPD made weaponry that had been in the Flak jacket kin had been wearing. The fith pocket contains a special round of armor pericing bullets able to adept to any type of gun from a pistol to a sniper riffle. The bullets are made of a Steel base with a Titainium head, for double metallic damage. They’re only to carry around 3 rounds of these however. ) Now please take note in the armour piercing portion of the word armour pierving bullet. Let's specify a bit more on a Armour piercing round. An armor-piercing (AP) shell is a type of ammunition designed to penetrate armor. From the 1860s to 1950s, a major application of armor-piercing projectiles was to defeat the thick armor carried on many warships. From the 1920s onwards, armor-piercing weapons were required for anti-tank missions. "Shots" and "shells" are typically artillery projectiles, and are used to defeat heavily armored targets such as tanks, bunkers and armored warships. Projectiles smaller than 20mm are typically known as "armor-piercing ammunition", and are intended for lightly-armored targets such as body armor, bulletproof glass and other protection, or for use as an anti-matériel round. Meaning, even though Frank had his gear on that the bullets would still break through his clothing. Not to mention the distance and range that they had been in. The bullet would have infact broken through Frank's coat. Had Kin not been using AP rounds, then his trench coat would have been perfectly fine but he had been using just that. Leaving Frank subjgated to the attack completely and tottally. To add insult to Injury, Kin would have fired 6 more times into Franks chest after the bullets hit his elbows and arms immobolizing him like it had been meant to do. But this time, instead of standing there he'd turn his back on the scene. " Attention Dispatch... I have a dead vigialnte up here... send someone in to come pick him up. Tasanagi out. " Pessimistic: *Bang*Bang*Bang*: Was the sound of Kin unloading his shots into Frank's chest as it seemed to be over Frank blood began to leak out his clothing. Once Kin turned around the blood Frank was losing began to slick back into his body as his eyes opened a glare of green would be shown, slowly standing on his two feet Frank body began to dis form as it did last night he had no control of himself as Frank body grew his skin began to change from it's normal tone into an greenish color. Bones increased and shifted inside his body as he grew up about 6'8". This all happen as Kin body was turned from Frank if he would some way look at Frank's transformation and attempted to shoot him the bullets would just have no effect on this beast as Skaar would now look at Kin he would spit the bullet Kin had shoot Frank with when he was pinned on the ground. "AGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" The beast roar would echo throughout city blocks before anything else Skaar would bring his hands together and smash through the ground causing an heavy quake with his strength alone he was able to break the whole roof down which would cause Kin to fall as well. While Kin would fall Skaar attempted to meet Kin as he attempted to grab a hold of the young boy if Skaar would get a hold of Kin the beast would aim to slam Kin's back on to his knee with an fierce strike with enough force to break Kins back. "SKAAR BREAKS LITTLE MAN!" dfgmn.jpg Kin Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGrlLfFnDMk ) Kin turned watching the massive thing before him. " What... the hell.. is..." He turned around and when he had he had been attacked by the creature as it smashed the roof tops Kin's body fell down the hole but his eyes flared a bright red as he began to anaylze the situation. ' This guy... just what the hell is he?!?! ' As the beast had attempted to take hold of Kin, his Akuma no hintshitsu would flare! 'Akuma no honshitsu' Or Demons essences allows an Onihoruda to utilize a multitude of things that help them dramatically within a combat situation. Akuma no honshitsu is the release of their demon energy within himself. The demon energy follows into their Onihoruda physiology. This is his more than chi, its more so the oni's inner hadou. So all and all, it's his Dark Hadou. When using this ability the user is able to rapidly heat the air in a large area and generate hot air from around their body. The air is significantly hotter, making it able to blister, dehydrate, and damage away targets. Using this will allows him to destroy any potential threats that may linger in the air, or around his his body within the 2 foot length and 7 foot tall aura that continuously radiates around his body. and will allow also the onihoruda to detect anything around their aura for a further disturbance if the human eye cant detect it. This aura can hurt those within it with a scorching hot effect. No one will be able to see it ever unless they too are Onihoruda. Hadou Masters can SENSE the presence, of the aura, but no physically see it. This aura radiates around his body at all times it is apart of them. It's with them ALL THE TIME. When they die, so will this aura. If put in an illusion. they may be able to detect it with the essences. ( So if they ever died within an illusion, or if someone attempted to kill them during the illusion they'd snap out of it which would allow them to retaliate.) With this aura it unintentionally/intentionally make them immune to sensory attack abilities. Once in a hostile situation, weather they are aware of it or not. Due to their Hadou feeling the disturbance rather than themselves. And react automatically which will then alert them of upcoming dangers.The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their wellbeing. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. With the Akuma no Honshitsu, the user has a constant ever lasting aura once someone enters said aura, it makes the users time perception faster by three seconds to reaction time. Meaning the opponents attacks TO THE USER, are slowed down enough for him to react to them properly. So when the beast attempted at grabbing Kin, within the first Second he'd pull himself over the creatures massive right hand and then within the 2nd second, he'd toss himself over mounting the beasts head and pulling his Right arm up as high as he could, still on the third second of slowed down time, his left hand coated in ice had simply brushed the beasts nose and nothing more with a whiff of cold that would have no effect on the beast. Kin however, had pulled himslef onto the beasts head and by this time they had been mounted over it completly. " HUUUUUYAAA!!" He sent a Karate chop into the beasts head, right in the middle of the skull. Had the chop connected he would have implemented the Kaiju Karate forumla into the strike. With the Shinogidachi Technique that had been taught, Kin uses what he learned from his late sensei and put it to the test. Using that technique, he exherts his chi from his strikes. Only in small microfragments. His chi would flush through the opponents body, and there chi would push outwards, while his pushed inwards. The Force and pressure of the two Chi-Forms would cause the bones in the opponents body to SNAP! If one did not use chi, they'd be at a greater disadvantage. Seeing that his technique would push right through the opponents body for a solid hit shattering the bones to mush without chi being there to atleast intercept the strikes chi force. The Chop would have simply smashed into the beasts head with a light tap, but if connected the force behind it would have caused its head to cave in, the skull sinking right into the beats head killing it contact! Pessimistic: Seeing his attack was a fail and as Kin attempted to leap on the beast Skaar would shoot his bones from his neck and up meaning If Kin didnt move he would be priced from Skaar's bones.(From my solo he was able to shoot his bones out) If Kin would of Jumped off Skaar would feel himself losings his power due to Frank trying to gain control as Skaar looked at Kin he gave a roar before leaping a great distance about 870 feet into the air within a single leap as the beast jumped he was over 2 miles within a single bound. From Kin which left Skaar in the forest which is where he landed as he was in the air his Skin was shedding meaning a piece of him was everywhere in the city. Kin Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iof5pRAIZmw ) Since it had been prepped out in the post prior. ( , he'd toss himself over mounting the beasts head and pulling his Right arm up as high as he could, still on the third second of slowed down time, his left hand coated in ice had simply brushed the beasts nose and nothing more with a whiff of cold that would have no effect on the beast. ) When The beast had attempted to Impale Kin it would have went through and his body would have hit the ground bleeding out. However, when the creature leaped away as it blasted into the air, it wouldnt have been expecting what happened next. The Artic Wolf Essences ! With Kin's aura, and his soul being so cold with the loss of his sister. His Aura is a blistering cold around his body, its been noticed then when Kin walks by certain windows they frost over when he's angry. Able to use this blistering ice in only 1 physical attack per rp fight. Anything beyond it, will cause him to crumble up and soon die. Using Okami's sheer essences in its purist form is deadily in all rights. Despite the pictures below, kin can not do all of those abilites, though he can use the ice form externally one time. Just like everyone else, if he goes beyond using it once per battle it will result in him fatiguing and then dying. Due to over usesage of the essences. With Kin's bleeding body, he simply rose his hand and using the demonic ice, he would frozen the beasts brain! See due to it being a WHIFF, and it travleing up the beasts nostrils and it had never been stated as to if you had NOT whiffed it, the scenet would have went straight into the beasts head! Kin simply crushed his fist, and he did! The beasts head would not only freeze over but it'd explode! Causing brains to errupt all over the place killing the beast in mid air so it'd be headless drifting down to the ground as a headless monster. " DAMN IT FRANK.... I DIDNT... WANT TO D THAT..." ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ntv9R1She5A ) " WE COULD HAVE.... WE COULD HAVE TALKED IT OVER... WE COULD HAVE WORKED SOMETHING OUT. WHY DID YOU DO IT MAN... WHY..." Kin said sniffling before standing back up to his full height and looking back at where the creature would have died turning his back on the scene. And heading home. Pessimistic: As Skaar was in the air and saw the ice surround his head he used his own fist to break the ice and his loud shout. Seeing Skaar fist where pretty powerful. As he was ready Skaar could feel his control back as he decided he needed to fight he must smash this puny boy. Closing both of his hand together Skaar came all the way from the sky and came down with his fist which caused the whole side of the city Kin and Skaar was on to shake heavly. The ground below Kin would break on contact sending him deep within the earth. It seemed Skaar wasnt as dumb as when Kin would fall he would see his back aganist the whole ground seeing it was a mini cave and the only way out was through Skaar. But before Kin could do anything Skaar dashed over to Kin in a second as he attempted to send a furry of punches into Kin's body each punch would send him deeper into the earth.(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uy8gFEIG4IM) Even with Kin's aura how could he stop this a brute force. Each punch was as strong as an powerful missile if this would land Kin would be beaten through 50 yards through the earth leaving him unable to finish the fight. Kin Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TywmpMQYojs) " NOW TO DO IT!" As Kin was getting ready to clench his fist to execute the attack, Skaar would have smashed his own head, with such strength that he would blasted his head off completely due to relentlessly strength the brain matter would have splattered all throughout the air, causing Kin's eyes to shoot open in sheer amazement. " OH... SHIT... DEAR FUCKING GOD, HE PUNCHED HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF!" He said covering his mouth as his eye twitched. "...Uh.... the creature... seemed to kill himself. He punched his fucking head off. " " Alright Tasanagi we've told you about these damned prank calls. " " Im not fucking kidding guys he punched his fucking skull off I just saw it! " " Yeah... Yeah... " " I'm...I'm uh reporting back to the base... Um... Get me a coffee... and a botttle of asprin.. Dear god..." Kin said walking back to the base shaking his head. Category:Ark 20